


Midnight watches

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Garon - Freeform, I don't know, I want to tag major character to death to scare you, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Is it teens or mature?, Knights - Freeform, Lucina cannot eat an orange, Lucisev will be the end of me, M/M, Princes & Princesses, The author has no idea what they are doing, Tiki - Freeform, almost is, but it's not true, hunger, sadly only a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: Lucina is a princess who loves Severa who is a soldier.Lucina has an arranged marriage with another kingdom, so what is Lucina's reaction? Sleep with another woman as well as Severa. Can't hurt anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading lots of fics one night and one of the fics was about a knight and a princess and cheating which gave me this idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa and Lucina are forbidden lovers. Lucina is a princess and Severa is a night it could never be.
> 
> Yet it still hurts when every night Severa has to listen to Lucina having sex with another woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a fic about royalty and cheating and stuff and was like hey that's a good prompt.
> 
> I know this chapter is really short and I promise the other's will be longer.

Their moans echoed into the night. Loud and clear did they go on until the night sky became no more.

Severa was forced to listen to everyone last one of them. Severa was the bedchamber guard so all night-long she had to stand guard by the bedroom door. Lucina, her love, was locked behind that door with another woman. Months before Lucina had come to her, asking her to begin an affair with her. She said yes. Nothing could be compared to their throes of passion; the nights when they could be together seemed short and mythical. Then she came. Lucina’s fiancée moved into the castle a month before, just when Severa was made guard of the bedchamber.

Lucina’s saccharine moans sound like pure ecstasy to Severa, it tortured her mind to know they came from another woman. The torrent of sounds coming from the bedroom were pure glass, sharp and fine; they reached Severa’s ears and burned into her brain like poison.

Why was she the guard? Why did Lucina allow her to be tormented like this? Lucina said she loved her, then why was she in there making love to another woman, while Severa was stuck outside forced to listen to them. Each moan was a stab to the heart.

Severa used to love the night; the night was peaceful and quiet, the night was when she could be with her Lucina. She could slink back into the night and bask in the quietness and be alone with her thoughts. The night was when she could kiss the one she loved. Then that woman moved in and everything changed. The night was now the time Severa dreaded the most. The night that used to feel so short, now felt like an eternity. It was the time Severa had to stand in front of the bedroom door quiet and still. The night was when Severa wanted to claw her eyes out and stuff her ears. 

Lucina had spoken to her when her fiancée arrived, she had a plan. Severa had no idea what the plan was like, all she knew was that it involved Lucina ditching her fiancée. That was a month ago, Severa wondered if there was ever a plan in the first place. Why would there be? Severa was a common soldier and Lucina was a princess, their relationship would be forbidden. Severa knew that yet she still agreed to this relationship all those months ago.

The moans got louder and louder until they reached their climax, and then there was silence. There was sounds of laughter and then was nothing. This was the part Severa dreaded the most, some nights Lucina would leave her room and whisper sweet nothings to her and then go back into the arms of another woman. On another nights only the sounds of peaceful snoring could be heard. It was on these nights that Severa’s thoughts ran wild.

Severa threw her head back and laughed hysterically, tears falling down her face.

Tears that felt like acid.


	2. Chapter 2

“Severa. Severa wake up.”

Severa woke up to blinding darkness, it couldn’t have been more than two in the morning so why was she awake? There was a voice, a soft one nearly a whisper, why was somebody waking her up at two in the morning?

“Ugh.” she groaned. “Why are you waking me up so early?” Or was it late? Severa couldn’t tell her brain wasn’t functioning properly, porbably because it was two in the morning!

“Severa it’s time, get your bags we’re leaving now.” the voice had a sense of urgency in it and she reconigsed it, but couldn’t but her finger on it.

“Severa, please.” Lucina! That’s who the voice belonged to. She was telling her to leave, but why- Suddenly Severa’s brain kicked into function and she knew what to do. She hopped out of bed and as quickly as she could without waking any of the other soldiers sleeping beside her she changed out of her pyjamas, grabbed her bags and was out the door before you could say ‘sunrise’. 

Ten minutes later Severa was ontop of a horse with her arms wrapped around Lucina’s waist as they fled into the night.

“Why are you back so early?” The whole reason Severa was allowed to sleep at night time lately was because Lucina had been away on a trip. But now she was back two days early.

“I was doing a lot of thinking while I was there and something just clicked. I knew I had to see you. I just got back an hour ago.”

There were many more questions Severa wanted to ask; why now? What about the fiance she seemed to love? But all Severa could do was lean into Lucina’s back and within minutes she was asleep.

When Severa woke up she was under a pile of leaves. She climbed out of the pile of leaves to see Lucina hurdled over the bags she brought.

“Morning love, I was just preparing breakfast.”

Severa surveyed the spread in front of her, there was two apple tarts and a loaf of bread. “Quite the healthy breakfast.”

“Shush. I grabbed the first things I saw in the kitchen.”

Severa loved this. The easy banter, the mischevious glint in Lucina’s eyes, though she couldn’t enjoy any of it. Severa had many questions she wanted to ask but one stood out prominately, why did she do it? Why did she force Severa to stand outside her bedroom door every night? She wanted to ask that question, she truly did, but she was afraid. Afraid that Lucina would go insane, that she would say that this whole thing wasn’t a good idea. But if Lucina loved her then wouldn’t everything be okay? 

“Are you okay?”

Lucina’s words jolted her out of her thoughts and back into the world. “There’s something I want to ask you.” Severa couldn’t believe it, she was actually about to say it. “Why did you do it? Every night I stood outside your bedroom door and had to listen to you having sex with another woman. Why did you do it?” Her breaths were shallow now and tears were threating to fall, but she wouldn’t let them.

“I didn’t have a choice.” Lucina insisted. “I had to keep up appearances, play the lovestruck girl. When I assigned you to be the chamber guard I thought that meant we could see eachother more often, but then she moved in. I couldn’t do anything about it without looking suspicous.”

“You couldn’t do anything? You couldn’t do anything!” Severa demanded.“I tell you what you could of done, you could have said that it wasn’t working out and that I needed to be switched. You could of said no to her advances, you could of said not tonight, you could of broken off the marriage!”

“I tried to! I told my father that I didn’t love her but he didn’t listen to me, he said that the marriage would make his kingdom look good so I had to suck it up. After my request how could I switch you? I’m always telling people what a good guard you are so it would be highly suspicous for me to switch you. And do you think I haven’t tried to say no to her, but it never works!”

“Oh please! I’ve seen you after you had sex with her you are always delighted to do so. Before you can say anything to that, let me remind you of last week after your latest session you went out the door in nothing but a sheet to speak to me. Do you think I’m blind? I could see the bite marks, the nail marks and worse of all the satisfied expression on your face. Then you had the guts to tease me, to toy with my feelings just before you went back inside into the arms of your lover.” Severa couldn’t stop herself, she was shouting now and she didn’t have to strenght to hide her tears. “Now you’re saying that you didn’t want any of that to happen, if that was true you would have said so months ago.”

Lucina’s face was stained red, she inhaled deeply struggling to keep her emotions in check. “Alright, I won’t deny that it was good. But everytime she touched me I thought of you. I don’t know why I did the things I did to you and I know that’s not an excuse but it’s true. Everytime I saw her, every single time I thought of you. So much so that one time I nearly called your name out. I know it was wrong of me to wait so long, to force you to listen to everything and I am truly sorry. I know I’m a horrible person and I don’t deserve your forgiveness but the truth is I was scared. I wanted to run away with you much sooner but then I thought, what if you don’t love me, what if I take a chance and get my heartbroken.”

“Well I’m glad your heart is okay because mine certainly isn’t. Every night my heart was broken over and over again. Do you know how many tears I have shed over you? So I’m glad you don’t expect forgiveness because you’re not going to get any for a long time.” Severa stood up and went to put their things together, keeping her back towards Lucina so she wouldn’t see her face ruined by tears. 

“We should get going.” Severa hopped onto the horse and waited for Lucina to follow her.

“I really am sorry about everything.”

When Severa felt Lucina’s arms around her waist she replied. “I know. It’s just not something that can be forgiven and forgotten easily.”

Then they rode off deeper into the forest together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know how to end the chapter so it's kinda abrupt, sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been riding for hours now. Riding through the thick of the forest, trampling branches and jumping over fallen trees. Lucina had tried to strike up a conversation on multiple occasions, only to see them fall dead. Severa wasn’t ready to talk to her, she had not meant to spill her heart back at the clearing, it all came out like a dam had broken and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Severa was terrified she had ruin things and now Lucina would want to go back to the palace, but to her surprise Lucina got onto the horse and actually looked solemn. 

“We should stop for now, set up camp.” Silence. Severa had never done this before, never has she ignored her love, but now that she is there’s this new sense of power within her that doesn’t make Severa completely uncomfortable. For once Severa is in control, or at least sort of. Severa has never heard anything but confidence in Lucina’s voice so to learn that she has the power to control that, it’s quite a mighty thing. 

“That is if you think it’s a good idea. I just thought, Goldie has been going for hours now she must be tired.”

Lucina had a point. The last time they stopped so their Goldie, their horse, could rest was at nightfall she must be exhausted by now. Severa remained silent until they reached a somewhat large area where they could set up camp.

“Goodnight.” Severa crawled under a makeshift blanket of leaves and cloth that they had brought. She should eat, it has been hours since her last meal. But she couldn’t bear the thought of eating, it made her nauseas. The very thought of eating a day old loaf of bread In front of Lucina now made her stomach tie up in knots. 

“Goodnight.”

It took hours for Severa to fall asleep, and when she did it was purely superficial. Thoughts of her and Lucina kept her up all night. What had she done to her? Severa, a common soldier has taken a princess away from her loving fiancée and kingdom all because she might have a thing for said princess. It would be so much easier if Lucina was perfect, then Severa to drown in self-loathe. But alas, as much as Severa hates to admit it her princess is not perfect. Why else would she had stood outside that bedroom door all those nights? Severa comforts herself by calling Lucina a sadist, a vain and cruel person. And then instantly regrets it and feels worse about herself. Oh how she longs for the warm press of Lucina’s body against hers, she is so close, she could easily take her for herself. Yet she cannot. She will not allow herself, and as much as it pains her to freeze her out, Severa believes it is for the best. Why can’t she have the power every once in a while? It was a very long night.  


__________________________________________________________________________UwU____________________________________________________________

This freeze out was killing Lucina. All she wanted to do was ravish her Severa, she was mere feet from her and yet she could not touch her. She knew this was her own doing, if it were not for her mistakes she could be running her hands through Severa’s silky hair. Why did she do it? It was a question Lucina had been asking herself for a while now. For months Lucina had convinced her that she loved her fiancée and that Severa was nothing more than a concubine, oh how wrong she had been. At first Severa was this exciting new thing for Lucina to try, she thought it would ease any doubts she had about her fiancée and what’s a little fun? Then as the months went on Lucina began to have the warm feeling in her stomach every time she thought of Severa, at first she tried to dismiss it, but with time the feeling grew stronger and stronger. 

Lucina spent endless hours contemplating this feeling and the only answer she ever got was love. But she couldn’t love Severa she was only a guard and she had a wonderful fiancée, the only course of action was to never see Severa again. Lucina’s heart wrenched when she thought of this she so desperately wanted to keep Severa, she was sweet and funny and kind, and so Severa. So Lucina thought, what’s the harm with having a concubine? Lots of great leaders have one. Only problem was the thought of laying in bed with her fiancée seemed less and less appealing, and laying in bed with Severa seemed more and more appealing. Lucina was sure this was nothing and told herself if she threw herself into this relationship everything would be okay. It was for a while, she managed to convince herself she was happy with her fiancée and happy with Severa. She got to have wonderful sex with her fiancée and amazing conversations with Severa, everything was perfect.

Then feelings had to get in the way. _Ugh feelings._ One night while she was having sex with her fiancée she accidentally called out Severa, luckily she was quiet enough so it was dismissed as a moan but then she started to have erotic dreams starring the one and only red head. It was only last month that Lucina had finally allowed herself to realise that she was in love with Severa. She had to create a plan and leave as soon as possible, she knew there was a trip scheduled shortly so she planned for that to be the time. All she had to do in the mean time was keep up appearances. Which meant having sex whenever her fiancée so desired, she thought of Severa every time. She would always go out to Severa afterwards to assure herself that she was still there, that didn’t mean she had to tease her though, Then why did she do it? There was no need to, all it was was adding salt to the wound. So why did Lucina do it? After many hours of thinking, Lucina has wielded it down to fear. She was afraid of losing Severa, so she kept teasing her to chase her away. Now Severa was getting her back, all these hours of silence have been killing her. Though it gave her plenty of time to think. When given the time she can get very physiological, digging deep into every thought and analysing it. It was because of her fear that she was sleeping feet apart from her true love, that she was so close and yet so far. It was torture to be so close to those plump lips and not do a thing, to be so close to those thick luscious thighs that Lucina loved oh so much and to not be able to do a single thing. It took a while for Lucina to fall asleep and once she did she dreamt of a certain red head.

___________________________________________________________________

Severa awoke to smoke. She was at first terrified and was scrambling to get up, then she realised the smoke had a fishy smell to it. A foot away from where she was sleeping Lucina had set up a small fire pit and was cooking fish on a spit.

“Morning love. I thought you might be hungry so I went out and caught some fish.”

The thought alone startled Severa. Back at the palace Lucina never had to lift a finger, the most work she did was sword-fighting. So Severa was convinced that Lucina didn’t have a clue how to cook or fish, or anything to do with the wilderness.

“You can fish?”

“Of course.” Lucina poked at the fish with a stick. “I took wilderness classes. Father was not pleased when he found out I was attending a class meant for soldiers, from then on I had to attend in secret.”

“Why go through the trouble of hiding it?”

“A good leader should be able to survive in the wild. Say they go out with their troops and have to set up camp outside, what use is a leader if they can’t provide for their troops?” Lucina took the fish off the spit and placed it on a leaf plate. “Besides, I wanted to be able to experience what my soldiers are going through.” she nudged the plate over to Severa.

“Won’t the castle see the smoke and know where we are?”

“I thought of that and don’t worry. I used a wood that gives off less smoke, and have you seen the sun? It’s still early in the morning, only maids would be up by now.”

“And soldiers.” Severa mumbled.

“What!” Lucina exclaimed. “What is the need for soldiers to be up so early?”

“I thought you knew everything Princess.” Severa smirked as she began to devour her fish.

Call this wishful thinking but Severa was sure she saw Lucina blush at the nickname. It was quite after that so she finished her fish and continued to speak. “Soldiers are basically maids that go into war.” When all Lucina did was stare at her she went on. “We clean our quarters, help prepare our food and do odd jobs around the place.”

“I never knew that.”

“Maybe that’s because you were too afraid to be seen skulking around with the soldiers.” The rest of breakfast was silent after that.

Severa climbed onto Goldie and as soon as she felt Lucina’s hands around her waist they were off.

___________________________________________________________________

All this riding was giving Lucina a bad back. It was nearly nightfall and they were still galloping at full speed. She wondered if they were ever going to find a town. All this time gave her plenty of space to think, was that a good thing? She didn’t know. Severa’s words kept ringing in her head, Maybe that’s because you were too afraid to be seen skulking around with the soldiers. She had a point, Lucina never went down to the soldier’s quarters out of fear that someone would suspect her and Severa. It was truly idiotic, why would someone ever suspect them? Lucina barely ever spoke to Severa, so why would anyone suspect anything? Lucina was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice Severa was talking to her when they stopped.

“You look too regal. If we’re going to blend in, in this village we need to look like common travellers.” Ah yes, now Lucina saw it they had stopped in front of a village and Lucina looked too much like a princess to enter. How could she fix that? She had no- Severa was touching her. Severa was stripping her of her clothes, of course she had fantasied about this but she didn’t expect it to happen so suddenly. 

“There, you look like a badger attacked you so we can get going.”

It turns out Lucina was very wrong. Severa was stripping her of anything that looked regal and she tore bits of her clothing. Now Lucina truly did look like a victim of a badger attack, whereas Severa still looked like royal soldier. Lucina walked right up behind Severa and began stripping her of her clothes, only to get her hand slapped away in the process.

“What are you thinking! It will look highly suspicious if we both look like a wreck.”

“O-of course.” Lucina mumbled as she helped Severa pack up their bags.

“Now let’s get going.”

The village was a small and cosy little place. All the buildings looked the same and they were all lined up in a linear pattern. They found the inn easily enough and when they produced enough money they were allowed to leave their horse in the stables and get a room for two.

Lucina sighed as she flopped down onto her bed. “I’m exhausted.”

“I know. I can’t wait to sleep in an actual bed.”

“You know, it is awfully cold tonight, it being January and all.” Lucina said, mindlessly tracing circles in her leg. “Maybe we should share a bed.”

“I was okay outside, I am okay inside.”

“Um, okay then. Goodnight Severa.”

“Night.”

Lucina ended up being cold all night long and Severa was quite cold too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Author has no idea how to write tension.

They left the town shortly after sunrise. Lucina wanted to stay longer so they could rest up a little more, but there was an uneasy feeling inside of Severa that told her they needed to leave as quickly as they could. It was the kind of feeling that gave you goosebumps and made the hair on your arms stand up, the kind the tied your stomach up in knots. It was a true unsettling feeling. Severa thought that feeling would disappear once they reached the forest, instead it grew. She felt like they were being watched, but every time she turned around she saw no one. It didn’t help that Lucina was the one riding— not that Severa doubted Lucina’s riding abillites, it was only that she wanted to be in control of the reins in a situation like this— it was probably nothing. She was being silly.

Severa heard a strange sound, it wasn’t the sound of their horse’s hoofs, or the sound of any branches being crushed, it was a second pair of hooves! Nobody else could be out here with them though, so maybe Severa was hearing things. Though on the other hand Lucina was a princess who ran away. The hard sound of the second pair of hooves was gaining on them. Severa was convinced that someone was following them, so she discreetly tugged on Lucina’s tunic— a signal they worked out for when the other sensed danger.

At the tug Goldie sped up from a canter to a gallop. Severa heard the second pair of hooves speed up, if she looked behind her she could make out the figure. Severa felt Lucina turn off the path they were taking and go deeper into the forest. Their follower was galloping now, they were gaining on them and quickly. Lucina made a sharp turn to the left and jumped over a fallen the tree, their follower did the same. A crisp turn to the right and the crunch of what sounded like a thousand branches.

“Halt!”

A slap of the reins and a dangerous jump over a large crack in the ground. A swift turn to the right and Severa fell to the ground. After the initial shock panic set in. Where was Lucina? Severa scrambled to get up before she was pushed to the ground. Lucina was right beside her and so was their horse. They lay on the ground still and silent, doing all they could to quiet their rapid breaths. After what felt like an eternity of waiting in the eerily quiet forest Lucina spoke.

“If it wasn’t for you we would be dead meat.”

“What are you talking about? It was your impressive riding skills that saved us.”

“But if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have known we were being followed until it was to late.”

“I would never have been able to make those turns or that jump!”

“Yes you would have! You’re an amazing rider!”

“Why are you doing this to me? Why can’t you take a compliment!”

“Because I love you!”

Had it not been for the quiet of the forest Severa would have sworn she misheard her. She couldn’t believe her ears, that was the first time Lucina had told her she loved her, and in all places, after all events. Severa was told before that in the climax of a heated moment the truth spills out, had she not been told that she would have presumed Lucina had made a mistake, that it just slipped out. She still tried to convince herself it wasn’t true, it couldn’t be true, but the way Lucina was looking at her said it all. Lucina loved her.

“I love you.” Lucina repeated. “I’m sorry for all I have done. I know I shouldn’t have done everything I did with my fiancée, I know I’m an awful person and I know that mere words can’t atone for everything that has happened but I figured it’s a start. I know this isn’t an excuse but I was scared. Scared that if I put everything on the line and ran away with you, you would say no, then I would lose everything. I put all my energy into my marriage hoping to drown out my feelings for you but it didn’t work, it only made them grow.” Lucina paused and gauged and expression on Severa’s face before deciding to continue. “I love everything about you; from the tip of your cute button nose, to your delicate toes. You’re rude and abrasive at first but that’s only to hide how sweet and sensitive you really are. You hate to admit it but being fussed over makes you feel loved—” Severa cut Lucina off with a kiss.

“I love you too. You care deeply for your kingdom—” Before Severa could begin a ramble of her own Lucina cut her off with a kiss of her own. A kiss that lasted far longer than it should of. 

“Lucina I—” Another kiss. Lucina slipped her hands under Severa’s top only get her hands nudged away. “Not here. Not in the creepy forest where we were almost caught.”

“Another time perhaps.”

“Another time indeed.”

Lucina cared for Goldie using the saddle bags that were still miraculously attached and within an hour they were off again.

The next time they stopped for a rest was at sunrise, not daring to stop before, lest their follower catch up to them. They quickly regretted not resting for longer as sleep deprevation set in and Goldie was slowing down. They found a small stream hidden by bushes and decided it would be a safe place to stop.

“I meant what I said eariler.” Lucina said mindlessly chewing on a piece of grass.

“I know.” Severa folded her arms beneath her head. “When you made this plan did you have any final destination in mind?”

“Nowhere in particular, a big city was the goal. If we kept going down the path we were going down we would have ended up in a city near Gra, you know the place I was in a week ago.”

“Good thing we’re not, would have been obvious.”

“Yeah.” Lucina continued. “Hey Severa, how do you feel?”

“Tired.”

Lucina smiled. “Me too. I’ll stay up while you take a nap, okay?” But Severa had already fallen asleep.

Lucina kept herself awake by thinking. Particularly the past days events. They could have died, or worse been caught, but instead here they were napping in a quiet place next to a stream. Lucina didn’t know what to make of it all, she felt safe but also on edge. She felt like a thousand eyes were watching her, waiting for her to slip up and make a mistake. She couldn’t afford any mistakes, she had already made enough of them and didn’t plan on making anymore.

__________________________________________________________________________OwO____________________________________________________________

Severa didn’t know what to do. Currently they were riding through the forest once again which meant plently of time for Severa to be alone with her thoughts. Wonderful. The last day had been very confusing, Mad Hatter confusing. Yesterday they had been chased, Severa had been confessed to, Severa confessed, riding, naps and oh you know the constant fear that they were going to be caught. It did her brain in. Maybe if she broke bits off she could focus on them and then go onto the next one, it could work, right? It can’t hurt to try. They had been chased which had been terrifying, what would have happened if they had been caught? Would they have been killed? Certainly Severa would have been. It seemed impossible to lose their follower and yet somehow they did, thanks to Lucina’s riding skills no doubt. Lucina brought another thought to mind.

Lucina confessed to her. Lucina the princess confessed to Severa the knight. Never in her wildest dreams did she think something like that would happen, she couldn’t get over it; she kept playing the words over and over in her head. I love you, Lucina loved her! It was almost too good to believe, and to top it off Severa confessed as well. Lucina didn’t seem disgusted by the fact that Severa loved her, she actually looked pleased! It seemed like the moment Severa had been fantising about in her head but never allowed herself to give actually thought too. It was just like she dreamed— minus the creepy forest and the near death experience— she was over the moon. 

They had to do a all nighter to make sure they were ahead of their follower, it wasn’t a good idea, everyone was beyond exhausted; yet Severa was glad they did that. If they didn’t she wouldn’t have been able to nap by that stream which was strangely enough a very refreshing nap.

Of course all these happy thoughts and experiences came with equally horrible thoughts and experiences; plus the fear that always lingered over them, what if they were caught? Severa was sure that onced they reached a city to settle down in that feeling will be gone. She was sure of it, she had to be.

One thing for sure was Severa hoped they reached a village soon, her back was killing her. 

“Oh thank goodness.”

Lucina’s words startled her out of her thoughts. Luckily enough they had reached a small village, and not a moment too soon.

They gave Goldie a lump of sugar and gave her to the stable manager and the second she was able to Severa flung herself on her bed— their bed actually, they were running out of money and to save it Severa paid for a one bed room. They were going to be fine, they had to be.

“I’m going to take a shower.”

Severa hummed in acknowledgement and let her body sink into the bed. It only seemed like she had closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before Lucina was shaking her and telling her if she wanted to use the shower she could. Severa mumbled and over to the bathroom.

When she came back she found Lucina cutely curled up in the bed. The only problem was getting into bed would render her the little sppon, which Severa hated! Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, Severa hated being the little spoon, she did not like it at all! Nope not at all.

She plopped down onto the bed and when she felt Lucina’s arms wrap around her waist she did not relax.

“Oh come on, you know you love it.”

Severa relaxed into Lucina’s arms, into the arms of the woman she truly hated.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.” With a kiss to the neck Lucina allowed both of them to fall into an easy sleep. The best, most refreshing sleep either of the two has had in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how short this is but I cannot write so apparently this is what you're getting.

For the first time in what seemed like forever Severa got a good night’s sleep. She felt refreshed and ready to face the day. It may have helped that she woke up to Lucina kissing her neck. But as she slid into a chair she felt ready to face whatever the day may throw at her.

“Good morning sunshine.” Lucina said as she slipped into the chair next to Severa.

“Morning love.”

“You know, it’s unfair how attractive you look in the morning.”

“Keep it in your pants Luc.” Severa said, shovelling the last of her eggs in her mouth. “I’m all done so while you eat your breakfast I’ll go take care of Goldie.”

“Oh, okay then.”

It wasn’t that Severa was trying to avoid Lucina only she had an icky feeling about this place. And if her uneasy feeling about the last place was any indication they had to leave this place as soon as possible. She began to brush down Goldie and by the time she was finished and fed her an apple Lucina had appeared by her side.

“Hey there, how’s it going?” 

“Good, we should be able to leave soon-” Severa’s breath caught in her throat, by the inn they had spent the night in was a royal soldier. Shura, if she remembered correctly. She knew it! They have to get out of here as soon as possible.

“Everything okay?”

“Get down!” Severa dropped down to the floor bringing Lucina with her. “There’s a soldier by the inn.”

“What do we do?”

“Be quiet and wait.”

So they did. The wait was excruciating, at one stage when Severa heard the voices getting closer and closer and she heard them say, “Have you seen any strange looking woman lately?” her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. But eventually, the voices died away and when Severa looked up they were gone.

Severa glanced at Lucina who had the same look of panic on her face. Without saying a word they climbed onto Goldie and were out of there as fast as a lighting bolt.

“That was terrifying.” Lucina sighed, once they were away from the village.

“I know. If you got to the stables a moment later we would be dead.”

“I know. So much for timing right?”

“Yeah. You could say that.” Severa waited before speaking again. “Does this forest look different to you?” The previous forest they had ridden through had been packed full of dense green leaf trees, this forest however wasn’t much of a forest at all. There were only a handful of trees on either side of them and their leaves looked sick, the grass beneath their feet was yellow and made a crunch when you stepped on it.

“Yeah it looks… dead.”

Severa didn’t like this one bit. Her skin felt as if it were crawling with insects that got under her skin and dug their way through her body. She couldn’t shake it off it was if they had infected her and were climbing all over her. She broke out of her trance when Lucina rubbed her face into her back.

“This place gives me the creeps.”

“Agreed. Let’s get out of here as soon as possible.”

The next village they reached was more like a town. It had several restaurants and inns and from what Severa could see there were two large estates filled with houses. Feeling a whole lot better than she did in that forest she happily strolled over to the stable to check Goldie in, only to get a shocking surprise.

“How much did you say? That’s most of our money!”

“Sorry lass, there’s nothing I can do.”

Lucina placed a hand on Severa’s shoulder and was about to suggest they leave it until Severa grumbled and handed over a bag of cash.

“Fine. But we don’t have enough money for a place to stay, so could we spend the night here?”

The manager looked perplexed at this request and muttered incoherently before agreeing.

It was too early to turn it yet so they had agreed to look around the town. 

Severa shook her head violently before exclaiming, “Lucina what are we going to do? We have enough money for tonight and tomorrow’s food but after that we’re done for.”

“Maybe we’ll reach a major city by tomorrow.” 

“I doubt that.”

“We can always go foraging for food in the wild.”

“Yeah I guess.”

“Come on, let’s explore this town while we’re here.”

It turned out to be a pretty town with lots of nooks and crannys and a delicious looking bakery. The most interesting thing was probably after dinner when Lucina was eating the orange she had saved to last.

“Lucina what are you doing!” Lucina had a full unpeeled orange in front of her mouth. “That’s not how you eat them.”

“Yes it is.” she said biting down on the orange like it was an apple.

Severa stared at her in bewilderment. The woman she loved was eating an orange whole, peel and all.

“What are you?”

“A leader!” Lucina yelled, popping the rest of the orange into her mouth.

So yeah, you could say that was the most interesting part of their day, or of the whole journey. 

That night they adjourned to the stables where they lay down on the hay and spooned for heat. __________________________________________________________________________UwU____________________________________________________________ Lucina woke up and her back was in agony. Turns out sleeping on hay on a stable floor is not great for your body, who would have known? The only solace Lucina had was waking up to her beautiful girlfriend’s face. Yes, she knew that sounded cheesy, but she doesn’t care. Who could think anything else while staring at the face of a princess.

It pained Lucina to do so but she broke from Severa’s grip and stood up, hoping to spend the last of their money on breakfast for her princess. She couldn’t get much with the measly sum of money they have but she did manage to get a couple of things, a loaf of bread, two full canteens of water and a grapefruit. 

The reason the stables costed them so much was because your horse got carefully groomed and fed by the employees. Lucina was glad of this as it meant she didn’t have to do it but at the cost of food, will it be worth it in the long run? She just hoped it didn’t come back and bite her in the butt.

Lucina gently nudged her love awake and in return received a lovely reward.

“Screw you.”

“I have breakfast.”

Minutes of groaning later Severa was eating her half of the bread was drinking her water.

“I was thinking when noon comes we could start looking for food.”

“Sounds good.”

It was a good plan. The only variable Lucina didn’t count on was when they stopped in a clearing Severa had fallen asleep and Lucina had a tough time waking her up.

“Severa wake up. We need to look for food when there’s still light.”

Groan. Groan. Groan.

“Okay, okay let’s do this.”

Lucina thought with the training both her and Severa had received, finding food would be no problem. All they could find was berries. It was evening now and Lucina wanted to get a bit farther away so they carefully wrapped up their berries and rode on.

The next day they didn’t have much luck either. Things weren’t looking good, Lucina was worried that if they didn’t find more food soon they would starve. 

They passed two more towns in four nights and with a stomach raging so loudly they could hear it in Tartarus they decided to settle down in the evening to look for more food.  
Thankfully this time not all they found was berries, they also found rabbit there was a small stream nearby so with little iodine they had left they purified the water.

“Thank goodness we found this food, I was feeling faint.” Severa exclaimed as she devoured her share of berries and rabbit

“Yes, that’s good if we didn’t you know,” Lucina trailed off as she delved into thinking about what they would continue to do for food. Yes, things were looking up but Lucina feared this was the calm before the storm.

“Hey.” Severa said bringing Lucina to her attention. “It could be worse.” Severa was right it could be worse.

It got worse.

They found no food the next day and their water supply was quickly draining. Hunger attacked them viscously through out the next few days. Lucina’s head throbbed with every moment that passed, every simple movement of her joints was an effort, her body seared with fire and the clothes on her back felt ten times heavier. She was badly dehydrated and in extreme need of food. They settled and didn’t have the energy to do anything but fall into a painful sleep.

Lucina woke before Severa. She summoned all the energy she had to lay out their meagre supply of food.

One look at Severa told her one thing, she was not going to survive. Lucina knew this was a crazy thing to do but instead of eating her fair share she gave it to Severa and when questioned about why she wasn’t eating she lied, “I already ate.”

Hunger panged at her from every direction, it rattled her body like balls in a cup. Lucina touched her sandpaper tongue and wondered where the next water supply would be before everything turned black.

“Lucina, Lucina, look. We made it.”

Lucina slowly opened her eyes. Not because she was tired but because it felt like Zeus was holding down her eyelids, maybe she was tired. She opened her eyes and saw they had made it to a big city, Lucina more fell than jumped off the horse and starting walking out of pure excitement. Then for the second time that day the darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment Lucina passed out from hunger was probably the most terrifying moment in Severa’s life. More terrifying then when they were chased and when they were nearly caught in the stables. Severa didn’t know what to do, she had no money, no food, and was very weak from hunger. As cliché as it might sound all hope was lost. That is until a man called out to her, “Do you need some help?” Severa barely managed to choke out a response, “Yes. Please, yes.” Together they carried Lucina to the man’s house where they lay Lucina down on a bed. Before the man could ask what happened Severa said in a mere whisper, “Food.”

In a flash the man returned to her side with bread in his hands, “My partner is whipping up a stew, it should be ready soon.”

“Thank you.” Severa brushed a stray lock of hair behind Lucina’s ear and whispered, “Please be okay.” She couldn’t lose Lucina now, not when she just got her. They had worked their problems out and while their relationship was not perfect, it was all Severa could hope for. For the last few days everything had been going well and Severa was sure they would make it to the city without any more complications. Fate truly hated them. She couldn’t lose Lucina now she wouldn’t be able to bear it. Severa had no idea how this had happened, she had been the hungrier one for the last day so why was Lucina the one passed out? On the day Lucina woke up before she did is it possible that she never ate? But why would she do such a thing? Severa was completely clueless.

With broth now in hand she attempted to wake Lucina up but to no prevail, “Lucina please wake up, I have food. Please, please wake up.” Severa tried to wake Lucina up several times and was about to give up until she saw her eyelids flutter open. “Good, now open wide.” It took a little over an hour but Lucina managed to finish a bowl of broth. Severa kept insisting that she eat another bowl but Lucina kept refusing and instead made her eat it. Lucina fell asleep the minute Severa finished the bowl and as much as Severa wanted to keep watch over her sleep eventually over took her too.

Severa woke up to a feeling of lightness, turns out Lucina had been awake for a while and the entire time she had been playing with Severa’s hair.

“You’re so pretty.”

“Shut up.” Severa turned away from Lucina her face reddening. “Say, did you lie to me the other day? About eating.”

Now it was Lucina’s turn to avert her gaze.

“I knew it. Why would you do that? You nearly got yourself killed!”

“I did it to save you!”

“What point is there if you’re not around!”

They were saved from this turning into a full blown argument when their hosts walked through the door. This was the first time Severa had seen both of them together and they were stark contrasts of each other; one man had dark grey hair and the other the man who helped Severa carry Lucina inside had the blondest hair Severa had ever seen.

“I thought I heard some voices.” The blond man said. “Come out to us when you’re ready, we have some things we need to talk about.”

“We will, thanks.”

Severa sighed as the door closed once again. “I know you did it to protect me but what point is there if you’re not around.”

“What point is there?” Lucina repeated. “The point of living! I know where you’re coming from and If I was in your position I would probably be saying the same thing. But you have to know I did what I did with love.”

“I know and-” Severa stopped herself and sighed once more. “Let’s just forget this. We both did what we thought was best for each other.” when she saw Lucina nodding along she continued. “Please, don’t ever starve yourself for me again.” Severa stood up and left the room and let herself smile when she heard Lucina following her.

All of them sitting at a table together was awkward. So Severa was glad when the blond man broke the silence.

“I think introductions are in order. My name is Owain and my husband’s name is Inigo.” he said gesturing to the man beside him.

“Nice to meet you Owain.” Severa said. “I’m Severa and this is Lucina.”

“My hunch was correct!” Owain cried. “You’re the princess that ran away.”

If Severa was not paralysed by shock she would have bolted out the door with Lucina in tow. “W-what, do you mean?”

“We put your horse into the stables and I figured you’d want whatever was in the saddle bags so I took them and out popped the royal band. I looked inside and basically everything you need to be identified as the princess was in there.”

Severa could not believe her stupidity. All that time ago when they had stripped Lucina of her royal garments they had stuffed them into the saddle bags. Severa meant to throw them away but she kept forgetting and now it was back and biting her in the butt.

“What’s wrong?” Inigo asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Severa was about to speak up but Lucina beat her to it. “Please don’t turn us in.”

To both the girl’s shock the two men were now laughing.

“You’d have to be cruel to do such a thing.”

“So you’re not going to turn us in?”

“Of course not.”

Severa let out a sigh of relief and let herself relax, then she immediately tensed up again at the next thing said. “It sounds like you’ve got quite the story to tell.”  
Severa wanted to tell them the bones of their story and keep the rest for themselves, but whenever she left out details Lucina happily added them in. The Princess of Althea who ran off with a common soldier, sounds like a good story doesn’t it? 

“That’s pretty much it.” Lucina said as she scratched the back of her head.

“Well at least nobody tried to kill you, unlike us.” Owain said.

“What?” the girls exclaimed together.

“Owain! You weren’t supposed to tell them that.” Inigo cried.

“Oh yeah. Sorry.”

“Looks like you have a story to tell.” Severa smirked.

“Okay, where to begin.” Owain tapped his fingers on the table and then looked up at the girls. “I’m the prince of a faraway land called Ylisse. My mother was Queen Lissa, five years ago she got dreadfully ill and passed away. I was only sixteen at the time and according to the court that is too young to run a country. So a high up member of court Gangrel ruled instead. Horrible mistake really, he is an awfully selfish man who’s answer to everything is violence. He brought our country to shame, warring over every little thing, he sent out troops to unnecessary war and wouldn’t even give them the necessary supplies.”

“That’s where I come in.” Inigo chimed in. “I was doing inventory when I heard voices come through the walls. I heard that Gangrel and his loyal allies were planning on killing Owain. I didn’t know Owain very well all I knew was that he was the queen’s son and would be a better leader than Gangrel- though that wouldn’t be hard- so I went up to his room and told him.”

“Thin walls saved my life.” Owain smiled. “I wasn’t surprised to find out Gangrel was scheming against me, so then Inigo and I made a plan.”

“Which backfired horribly.” Inigo added. “We had been planning to throw Gangrel off the thrown but Gangrel found out about our plans and order an execution. Nobody protested. So we ran away. Across the lands and ocean until we found Aytolis and that’s where we’ve been for five years.”

“I was certain someone would find us. How could they not? Especially with the royal mark on my arm.” Owain said pointing to his sleeved arm.

“That’s quite the story.” Lucina said

“Mind if I ask what you do here?” Severa asked.

“We’re blacksmiths.”

“You make your own weapons?”

“Yes, it’s a good job.”

“Tell us about it.” Lucina asked.

Inigo inwardly groaned. “Why would you say that?”

Owain was beaming wildly. “We make all kinds of weapons, axes, lances, spears, but we mainly deal with swords.” he rattled on for an hour, he spoke passionately about his work and was so enthusiastic about it that at one point he got up and got a couple of swords to further his explanation.

Owain and Inigo allowed Lucina and Severa to stay in their house for as long as they need, provided of course they helped them out with their shop.

So when Severa was able lie down on a comfy bed with the love of her life and feel safe for the first time in weeks, you could say she felt happy, more than happy she was escatic.  
Severa had managed to run away with the princess of Althea, survive at all costs, and find the best place to live. Plus their hosts were really nice and in a similar situation to themselves. Severa couldn’t feel luckier. 

“Can you believe our luck!” Lucina said as she jumped into bed.

“I know. I can’t believe we found such nice people.”

“And they’re not turning us in!” Lucina wrapped her arms around Severa’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. “Plus they let us sleep together.”

“There’s two beds in the room.” Severa pointed out.

“Yeah but screw that, like I’m going to choose a single bed over you.”

Severa smiled and relaxed into Lucina’s grip. “Their story was interesting.”

“Very. Can you imagine having your whole kingdom turn its back on you.”

“Luc, if I was your queen that would happen to you too.”

Lucina hit Severa on the head. “No it wouldn’t. But in a worst case scenario where it did happen, at least I would be queen and could banish all who oppose.”

Severa laughed. “Great leadership, banish all those who disagree with you.” 

“You know what I mean. Besides, not everyone would turn on us. What about Lady Tiki? She’s always talking about how you can’t control love.”

“She could have changed in the weeks that have gone by.”

“True. Then there’s that soldier Cynthia you used to hang out with.”

“Aw, you were watching me.” Severa cooed.

“I did when I could, I’m not ashamed of that.” Lucina stated proudly.

“Could not be caught you mean.” Severa joked, she felt Lucina tensed and quickly carried on. “I used to pose Cynthia with all these hypothetical situations, all of which involved you and me. So she would probably be okay with it.”

“See, not everybody would be against us.” Lucina yawned. “We should probably get some sleep. I can’t wait to learn how to make weapons.”

“Me too. Though I feel like Owain can get a bit much.”

“What, I love Owain!”

“Don’t go running off with him any time soon.”

Lucina laughed “I won’t, as long as you don’t run off with Inigo any time soon.”

“You don't need to worry about that.”

Lucina smiled and stretched her arm to turn off the light. “Sleep time now.”

“Yes, sleep now.” Severa replied with a snort.

It was only then Severa realised that both her and Lucina had laughed for the first time in months. Maybe things will be okay, maybe they can be together and everyone will be happy. Severa fell asleep with these thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot write, there's no emotion behind anyone's words and I don't know how to fix it. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Turns out Severa is excellent at crafting weapons. They had begun their training early in the morning, all they were allowed to do was watch then when they got to try making weapons Lucina’s were average whereas Severa were good. Severa was great at pounding down metal, adding precise details and managed every time to bring said weapon in and out of the furnace without getting burnt. Something Lucina failed to do. They made weapon after weapon until it was noon and they stopped for a break.

“Severa you are a natural.” Owain said when they were all sat down. “The Green Dragon you made was the best one so far.

“Yeah the Iron Sword turned out well.” Severa replied.

“It’s the Green Dragon.”

“No, Iron Sword.”

“Green Dragon!”

“Iron Sword!”

“Who cares!” Lucina yelled. “It’s a good sword that’s all that matters.” she then added. “Severa Iron Sword is awfully on the nose try to think of a better name.

“Swords don’t need names!”

“Yes they do!”

This went on for some time before Inigo finally put a stop to all of it by threatening to throw the food out.

Besides helping out with the shop Severa and Lucina began helping out with other jobs, such as making meals. The two girls were told they didn’t need too but they figured it was the least they could do, after all the two men did save their lives.

Severa especially enjoyed winding Owain up, which proved to be quite easy. Whenever he would mention a name of a weapon or anything of that sort Severa would snort or make a smart comment, it wouldn’t usually end up in a fight but sometimes it did. In the times it did Severa would feel guilty and go explain why she did it, she would only apologise if it was especially mean. One time she had gotten herself thrown out of the kitchen, that was a fun story to tell to Lucina and Inigo who were sitting at the table feet away from the entrance to the kitchen.

After all the evening chores were done they would settle down in the sitting area, unwind their muscles and relax. Often they would trade stories of their adventures, or even stories of times before either of them had to run away. Then on other times a packet of cards would be produced, Severa had been told on several occasions that she was a sore loser by Lucina. It was hard not to be, especially when Owain was a sore winner. It didn’t help matters that when Lucina and Inigo reprimanded them about their attitudes towards winning and losing Severa could say nothing back; for you see Lucina and Inigo were very pleasant, for lack of a better word. Neither of them enjoyed losing but if so the most they would ever do is pout- which in Severa’s opinion looked far too cute on Lucina for it to be fair- and when they won all they did was smile and go ‘Yay!’ 

Quite quickly did Owain and Inigo go from being gracious hosts to close friends, the day Severa realised this she was so surprised that she went to Lucina who just giggled and told her she was cute. 

One aspect she loved about her life here was all the cuddle time she got with Lucina. She could lay her head on Lucina’s shoulder, sit in her lap, or do whatever she wanted and nobody would mind. Especially not Lucina who got so used to this happening that she would whine when Severa chose not too. Severa enjoyed cuddling Lucina almost more than being the one cuddled. She had lustrous long hair that Severa absolutely adored running her fingers through and burying her face in it. The first time they were seen cuddling together was when Owain knocked on the door to come in and then teased Severa for days about how she had a soft side. It was after that they began cuddling in the sitting area.  
The part Severa loved the most had to be night time, when she and Lucina would lay in bed together and talk about everything and anything. One thing Severa noticed was Lucina loved to play with her hair while she spoke, she did it every time.

Lucina was currently doing so as she spoke.“You want to hear a story about your friend Cynthia?”

“Sure.”

“Well one time I was in a meeting with members of the court and Cynthia comes in with a big platter of cheese, she’s wobbling a bit as she’s walking over to us but she seems to be doing okay. Then when she reaches me she drops the whole thing in my lap.”

Severa burst out laughing. “Oh my gosh, she never told me that. What did you do?”

“What do you think? The whole court looked appalled and Cynthia looked completely terrified the situation was entirely up to me. So I laughed, then everyone else started laughing as well. I helped Cynthia pick up the cheese and sent her on her way.

She gasped loudly as you would in a court-room drama. “A princess helped a soldier pick up food! In front of the court no less.”

She laughed heartily. “I know! That’s what the entire court said too.”

“Oh poor Cynthia, she must have had a heart-attack.”

“She looked mortified. Though more then anything she looked like all she wanted was for us not to kill her.”

“Which is understandable.”

“Totally understandable.”

These were the moments Severa treasured the most, the time when her and Lucina could do nothing but lay in bed together and talk and cuddle. It was all Severa ever wanted.  
Severa truly did begin to love their daily activities here and loved the life she lead.

That was until the Royal Trumpets sounded, the Royal Guards were here. __________________________________________________________________________OwO____________________________________________________________ Lucina’s heart dropped to her stomach, soldiers were in the town. Not now, not when everything was going so well. Maybe they won’t check inside? No, of course they will If they are not here for Lucina then they’re here for taxes. They had come so far and now they were finally happy, so why did this have to happen to them now?

Lucina barely had time to tie up her hair in an effort to have some sort of disguise, before soldiers bashed through the doors and into the house.

“Where are the owners of this establishment?” The voice of one soldier boomed.

Owain and Inigo stepped forward. “That would be us.”

“If you’re the owner who are the two ladies with you?”

“They’re out employees.” Inigo said.

“Yet when I looked at my list, I don’t see them listed.”

“We forgot to fill out the work permit.”

“That could be a deadly sentence you know that.”

Owain hesitated before he spoke. “Yes, I know.”

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood.”

The soldier slapped down a slip of paper onto the table and stormed out of the house.

“I’m sorry we got you a fine.” Lucina said.

“Better than a death sentence.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

Severa wrapped her arm around Lucina’s waist. “That was nerve wrecking, are you okay?”

“Kinda used to almost getting caught by now, but yeah I’m okay.”

“Hey Lucina.” Inigo called from the dinning table. “Have you seen the paper?” 

“No, why?”

“King Marth is dead.”

Inigo’s words hung over them all like a layer of ozone. Lucina couldn’t feel her heart beating, the words weighed on her brain and brought her down like a weight. She couldn’t believe those words, there’s no way, no chance at all. Her father couldn’t be dead. There’s no war going on, could it be a cold? No the common cold couldn’t take down her father, a fever? Possibly but she doubted it, it couldn’t be that. Was her father assassinated? But everyone seemed to adore him. Lucina could not phantom a logical reason for her father’s demise. He couldn’t be dead, yet the paper said he was. He could not be dead, how could he be dead? That would make Lucina the new king, but she was far away from her kingdom, so how could that be?

“He can’t be dead.”

“That’s what it says here.”

“He can’t be dead.” Lucina repeated. 

“Says he died from a stroke.”

“This can’t be true.” As much as Lucina hated her father for giving her no option but to runaway, he had been good to her all her life. Cared for her, given her all she ever needed, she loved him. Now her father was dead, Lucina could not wrap her head around the notion that her father was dead. And from a stroke no less. Lucina had always imagined that her father would die in battle, defending his country, somehow this seemed a cruel end.

“Lucina, the coronation is in three days, how will you make it?” Owain’s words snapped her out of her trance.

“Three days?” Severa repeated.

“If I’m not there then the position goes to the highest ranking officer.” A dreadful realisation dawned upon Lucina. “Garon will be king.”

“Not Garon, anyone but him.” Severa murmured.

“Garon is like Gangrel.” Lucina said looking up at Owain and Inigo. “Only worse. It’s like an evil spirit has possessed him.”

“How will we get there in time? It took us weeks to get here.”

“That’s because we used the forest, plus we had no idea where we were going. If we use the main roads and use a system where we sleep on the horse and eat when she stops to rest we can do it.”

Severa tapped her foot on the ground and put her finger to her lips. “So if we neglect our needs, get hardly any sleep, ruin our backs, hardly eat and drink, and always be riding we can get there on time.”

“Yes, I know it’s a lot to ask-”

“Sounds great I’m in.”

They packed their bags full of food and Lucina dawned the royal apparel.

“Thank you Inigo, thank you Owain. It’s thanks to you that we survived. When I become king I shall invite you to my kingdom where you will forever be safe.”

“Thank you Lucina. Now be off, I wish you get there safely and on time.”

With that they were off. That three day trip is not something Lucina ever wants to do again. While you rode you had this constant fear that the person sleeping behind you was going to fall off, it hurt to not eat when she got hungry. It was stressful when they could eat because they weren’t moving. It was annoying to weave through carriages and other horses. They were going so fast it felt like your head was going to fall off at any second, or even your body. Lucina felt bad putting Goldie through this, she felt as if it was borderline animal abuse. It was very stressful on the second day when it seemed they weren’t making any progress. And when Lucina really needed the bathroom she had to wait for a long time. 

Once they finally reached the palace Lucina’s worst fears had come true, the coronation was in place as she arrived. But that was okay, the coronation wasn’t over yet they still had time.

She stormed through the palace doors everyone gasping at her arrival, her footsteps echoed off the palace walls and she spoke in a loud booming voice.

“I am Princess Lucina the rightful heir of the throne.”

Everyone was gawking at Lucina, some in shock and others in what Lucina hoped was happiness. Her words boomed through out the silent room and the click clack of her boots as she made her way to the centre of the room sent shivers down the bodies of the people in the room. Her heart was beating against her ribcage in a desperate attempt to break out and flee. In this still moment her mind was blank of any thoughts, of any kind. Her breaths were low and steady despite the nerves that sent adrenalin through her veins. The one to break the silence, the one to break everyone out of their trances, was Garon. With his loud cackle he broke the awed silence.

“Hah! The little princess who abandoned her kingdom thinks she deserves the throne. How pitiful.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Garon. I don’t deserve the throne. I have wronged my kingdom by the act of fleeing from it. I am not going to stand here and tell you why I had no choice in the matter, instead I shall say why I did so.” Lucina took the fleeting second of time she had to glance at her audience. “I ran away out of love. I had true love and I wasn’t going to throw it away, I’m sure everyone in this room would have done the same. I was devastated to learn about the death of my father and came racing back here so I could inherit his place.”

“Bah! You can’t be king without a queen.”

“I have a queen!” Lucina held up Severa’s hand in front of the entire room. “And she’ll be a great one.” Severa was paralysed on the spot, she looked completely surprised as did everyone else in the room.

“You’re acting like a child.” Garon said. “This foolishness ends now!” He rose to his feet and drew his weapon, a loud clanking metal sound as it was drawn from it’s sheath.

“This is a conflict that can be solved in words. Can’t you people see that this man who’s answer to everything is violence, wants to be your king?”

He was coming at her, she barely had time to draw her sword to deflect his blow. “You're like a cockroach to me... How can you possibly think you can win.”

Lucina pushed him back and jumped away. “Please, can’t you see what this man would do to our kingdom.” Another blow. At this rate Lucina wouldn’t be able to keep up without engaging in a real fight. “Please, I now you’re angry with me and I’m sorry for what I did, but you have to understand I did it for true love.”

Another blow. She didn’t want to fight then she would be no better than Garon. She was about to give in and fight until a voice yelled.

“You can’t control true love!”

She knew that voice instantly, how could she not. For it was Lady Tikki. Along with her a chorus of voices started to yell her name, “Lucina! Lucina! Lucina!” She put everything she had into one single blow which struck Garon to the ground.

“It’s over Garon.”

“You… you think you’ve won?”

“Yes I do.” Her sword was hovering over his neck but she could not kill him in cold blood. Instead she banished him from the kingdom and he was never seen again.

In front of the entire room Lucina grabbed Severa by the waist and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It took some people a while to grasp at the idea that a soldier could become queen but once they did all was well. Of course there was still the problem of producing a royal heir, so even though it was an idea hated by most of the kingdom Lucina and Severa went to the local orphanage and adopted a child. Within the years to come the kingdom grew fond of their child and eventually all was forgotten.

Lucina had not forgotten her promise to her friends Inigo and Owain. For within the first weeks of her leadership they had moved to the palace, where they became the lead supplier of the army’s weapons and armour. Lucina had even managed to get Owain a place in court.

Lucina was delighted that she finally got to rule her kingdom with the woman she truly loved by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who is actually reading this. I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out but I think it's readable.


End file.
